The Forgotten's Tale
by KarmeliShiro
Summary: The story we all know and love is over. The kids and trolls won The Game, and now they can finally rest on Earth. That is until The Game decides that some people deserved a second chance. Four trolls which didn't get enough attention finally have a place in the spotlight... Or rather, were thrown into the said spotlight against their will. Well... Guess we're saving the world now?


_Saturday, April 13th._

Birds cheerfully sang outside. The sky was a beautiful shade of blue, with clouds scattered around. It had been a few hours after dawn, and some people could be seen around jogging or simply walking to wherever they needed to be on a Saturday morning. On the streets, few cars milled around, not enough to cause traffic, but enough that it could be called a fairly busy morning.

On a certain street, there was a large baby-pink two-story house, with a grand garden surrounding it, it was clear that whoever lived in that house was a person of wealth.

Behind the binds of one of the house's many windows, there was a large bedroom. Decorative shells and other sea-related ornaments decorated the walls of the room. There was a white expensive-looking wardrobe pushed into one of the dark pink walls, with various pictures taped into its doors. At last but not least, was a quite messy bed in one of the room's corners. Blankets were thrown around seemingly without a care, a pillow on the floor and three others scattered around the bed. And in the middle of it all... Hair?

You see, those blankets weren't "thrown around seemingly without care". In fact, dear reader, they were strategically placed to offer the most comfort for whoever was in the middle of this pile- _in fact, who the hell would make such pile in the first place?!_

**== ?: Get out of that pile so you can introduce yourself better!**

...What? No! you're comfortable here, and you'd like it to stay that way, thank you.

**== Seriously? Can't you notice it? You're on a BED. Not a RECUPERACOON.**

And what's the problem with thaaaaAAAAT OH MY COD!

You sit up so quickly you end up dizzy for a moment. That moment, however, quickly passes as you realize that, as the strange voice in your head said, you were sleeping in a _bed_, just like a _human_, which, last time you checked, you aren't.

**== If you're done freaking out, how about introducing yourself? **

You're not really done freaking out. After all, it's not every day you get to sleep outside your recuperacoon _without_ having daymares. But you guess it's better to just get introductions out of the way.

Your name is FEFERI PEIXES. You're a FUCHSIA BLOODED TROLL with a variety of INTERESTS, mainly, your LOVE for SEA LIFE. You live in THE OCEAN after all, and one must know their neighbors! Other interests you have are your liking to SINGING and TAKING CARE OF HURT ANIMALS. Mainly CUTTLEFISH.

**== Feferi: Examine bed.**

You examine the mysterious bed/pile you woke up on. Perhaps there was sopor slime poured in here to make sleeping comfortable...?

Nope. Not a single drop of the beloved green slime. How strange, you slept peacefully _without_ sopor slime? What the shell...

_Oh._ You chuckle quietly to yourself. Back with the sea puns. _Oh well, what's a Peixes WITHOUT the sea puns?_

You decide to look around and examine the room you are right now. You get out of bed and stretch, feeling (and hearing) some bones pop in a rather satisfying way. That's when you first realize it- _your head feels lighter than it should._

Confused, you lift your hand up to your head, where your horns are... _WAIT A SECOND!-_

_They're gone._

You're trembling now. Who could have done this...? Horn-cutting is one of the most terrific crimes one could commit on Alternia- _Almost as bad as castrating!_\- The horns are a troll's pride. Each and every single horn unique, the only exceptions being a troll and his/her ancestor! And most importantly... _how..?_ surely you would have noticed - _or at least felt!_\- if someone sneaked up on you while you were sleeping to do this... **Barbarity!**

_Come on Feferi, what is the last thing you remember...?_

**== Feferi: Remember.**

_You remember The dreambubbles. They had become your home after you died at the hands of your ex-moirail, then Jack Noir._

_Your memory is somewhat... Fuzzy? Something feels off in all of this. You remember holding a stuffed bunny, then being part of the ghost army that helped defeat Lord English... Then... Nothing. there are some very clear holes in your memories after you died..._

_Did your friends beat the game? You certainly hope so. If not all that sacrifice would have been for nothing-_

**== Feferi: Notice something... Strange.**

Are you kidding me? this entire situation is Fishy! (heh.) You wake up in some random respiteblock- _apparently 'bedroom', judging of the queen-sized bed in the corner-_, find out you somehow slept JUST FINE without sopor slime, find out your horns are **GONE**., and you have gaping holes in your memories. _What could be stranger than all of THAT?-_

You catch sight of your hand.

It's... white?- No, wait! There's a bit of pink in it too..._Why is it so dark in here?_

You find a light switch and flick it on. You stare at the room. It feels oddly... _homely? familiar?_ how come...?

You look at your hand once again, and What **_The Actual Gl'bgolyb._**

It IS pale. Not rainbow-drinker pale, but paler than it should be, and with an undertone of pink _and definitely not grey-_

**== Feferi: Calm down. You're Hyperventilating.**

You clutch your head, dark hair falling between your fingertips and shoulders _(Thank Cod it's still black)_ and as you try to calm down, you catch sight of something shiny, next to the bed you were previously sleeping on.

You stand up straight and look at it. it's a full body mirror, tilted away from you. As you slowly walk towards it, you can feel your stomach drop more and more.

You're standing directly in front of the mirror now. Your shaking hands slowly tilt it towards you _and then-_

.

.

.

A human girl stares back at you. Dressed in light pink pajamas, with fair skin and waist-long wild black hair. You wouldn't have recognized her if it wasn't for the fearful **dark fuchsia** eyes she displayed.

_The color of your blood._

Your name is FEFERI PEIXES, and you are AFRAID, CONFUSED, and most of all, FUCKED.


End file.
